


Ruin

by AikoIsari



Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had she done wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> For the Diversity Writing challenge: A49. Write a drabble between 151-200 words. So here is one for WIXOSS. Expect more! Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

She didn't remember how she had gotten there, with her brother helping her walk and eyes watering. She doesn't remember when she lost her mittens or being dragged from the car.

Ruko remembers her mother avoiding touching her. She remembers her grandmother's warm hand and the steady sound of the sink water over vegetables.

She thinks she remembers crying, but isn't sure.

For days, she asks when mother is coming back for her, and why brother is dragging her to the stores all of the time. She gets no answers and Ruko eventually stops asking.

Her mother doesn't call and she starts the new school the same way she started the old one every year: friendless, alone.

Why wasn't mom coming to pick her up?

" _I don't know what she's thinking..."_

Ruko wasn't thinking anything at all, not really. She was never really thinking. There wasn't much to worry over. As long as everyone was around, why would she think of anything?

But now mother wasn't here, and didn't want her. Grandma was here, and did love her. That should be enough.

Yet, why, why did everything feel so wrong?


End file.
